Currently, along with gradual development of a display industry, people have higher and higher requirements for a display effect of a display. Advantages of high quality, low power consumption, small volume, energy saving, multifunction and the like are gradually popular with people.
An Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display device has advantages of large viewing angle, low power consumption, light weight, high response speed and the like, and has great potential to meet various requirements of people so as to become a mainstream display product, but when the OLED is applied to a specific display panel, brightness and resolution of the OLED still remain to be improved.